Harry Potter y la venganza de la serpiente
by nena-chan
Summary: TERMINADO! La inocencia de un grupo de adolescentes creará unos lazos que piensan indestructibles, pero quizá no todos se hayan quitado la máscara en este baile. Fic cortito, solo dos chapters. Siento haber cerrado el otro, prometo volver!
1. Chapter 1

Aquella calurosa tarde de agosto, Draco se disponía a entrenar un poco en los dominios de su mansión, su padre se había ausentado por no sé que asuntos de trabajo y su madre estaba ocupadísima preparando una velada tranquila con unos amigos.

- Draco, hijo – llamó su madre – por favor, recuerda que tienes que estar antes de las 7 en casa para recibir a Julius y Marian.

- Sí madre. Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que prepararlo todo tanto?

- ¡Ay Draco! Ya te lo he dicho: Julius estudió con tu padre en Slytherin y Marian compartió conmigo casi todos los veranos de mi juventud porque vivía en España y fue seleccionada para Beuxbatons.

- Vale. Lo he entendido.

- Además... me han dicho que se mudan para aquí porque su hija Elyon irá a Hogwarts estos dos últimos cursos.

- ¿Hija? ¿No me dijisteis que era un chico? – Narcisa se temió lo que iba a decir su hijo – Lo que me faltaba, una niña pija de 16 años que va por ahí pavoneándose de lo guapa, lo lista y lo rica que es. (¿A quién se parece?) – y prosiguió – Además seguro que es horrible y muy tonta.

- No la conoces Draco. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Intenta ser simpático.

- Está bien – dijo con voz de aburrimiento – pero ahora me voy a entrenar un poco.

Dicho esto, Draco salió por la puerta que daba al patio trasero y desde allí voló hacia su campo privado de Quidditch.

Debía llevar mucho tiempo jugando y no se dio cuenta de la hora. De repente atisbó con la mirada a alguien que se acercaba por un lado del campo, como no reconoció a la persona descendió a ver quién era.

Cuando llegó al suelo, una voz extrañamente cautivadora sonó a su espalda:

- Tú debes ser Draco, ¿no?

Draco se estremeció y se dio la vuelta muy despacio, lo que vio lo dejó de piedra: una muchacha de pelo negro y ondulado, piel pálida, penetrantes ojos verdes, sonrisa sensual tras la que se escondían dos hileras de dientes perfectos y blanquísimos, cuerpo de infarto y vestimenta interesante (a Draco se le caía la baba); lo estaba mirando.

- Te he preguntado algo – dijo la chica.

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento y le contestó:

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres...?

- Elyon Trieshën.

- ¿Tú eres Elyon? – dijo Draco con incredulidad.

- Ajá, ¿es que esperabas otra cosa?

- Sí eh... No! Vaya... yo...

- Narcisa me pidió que viniese a buscarte porque al parecer te habías olvidado de que esta noche veníamos a cenar.

- Estaba entrenando y perdí la noción del tiempo.

- Bueno, ¿vamos?

Cuando llegaron al interior Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta y saludaba a Julius como si fuesen hermanos. Narcisa y Marian parloteaban. Entonces, Lucius se dio la vuelta y vio que Draco y Elyon acababan de entrar.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿esta es la pequeña Elyon?

- ¡Hola padrino! – dijo Elyon mientras abrazaba al padre de Draco ante la sorpresa del chico.

- Querida, estás guapísima. ¿No lo crees así, Draco?

- ¿Eres su padrino?

- Sí, Elyon nació el mismo día que tú y Julius y yo decidimos que sería así. Él es tu padrino.

- ¡Vaya! – se sorprendió Draco – el último regalo de cumpleaños fue realmente acertado.

- Sabía que te gustaría – respondió Julius con una voz socarrona y fuerte. Era bastante parecido a su padre, sobretodo en la constitución corporal, aunque quizá un poco más alto.

- Elyon – dijo entonces una mujer morena de pelo largo y estatura media, Marian – ¿le has dado a Draco la noticia?

- No madre, aún no he tenido tiempo.

- Es cierto – dijo de repente Narcisa mirando a Draco – Elyon pasará aquí una semana mientras la mudanza se hace efectiva e irá en Expreso de Hogwarts contigo.

- Por mí vale – dijo Draco extrañamente animado – si no os importa me voy a duchar para vestirme y bajar a cenar. Siento que la cena se retrase por mi culpa, el Quidditch me absorbe tanto que a veces olvido dónde estoy mientras vuelo.

Dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta del enorme salón camino de su aposento.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para Draco. Cada vez estaba más entusiasmado con Elyon; aparte de su belleza era graciosa, fría, sincera e incluso un poco sensible (un rasgo que Draco adoraba en las chicas). Para Elyon la semana también pasó rápido, cada minuto que estaba con Draco su corazón se aceleraba, aunque intentaba mostrarse lo más fría posible. Draco le contó todo lo que sabía sobre Hogwarts y ella se recreaba mirándole a los ojos. Elyon enseguida notó que Draco escondía algo, algo que estaba luchando en su interior y que no podía dejar salir, pero no le preguntó nada.

El día que tenían que coger el tren llegaron temprano a la estación y apenas había gente. Sus respectivos padres se despidieron de ellos y se fueron. Draco y Elyon se quedaron solos en su compartimiento, de repente Draco hizo ademán de acercarse a los labios de Elyon cuando...

- ¡Hola Draco! Por fin te encuentro tío.

- Hola Blaise – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras de manera exagerada y alejándose rápidamente de Elyon.

El que acababa de entrar en el compartimiento era Blaise Zabini, un chico que compartía habitación con Draco y el que se puede describir como único amigo de Draco, aunque en ese momento sobraba en el lugar. Zabini no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo a Elyon, se quedó anonadado.

- Draco, ¿no me presentas a esta belleza?

- Cuando te limpies la baba – contestó el rubio notablemente enfadado por la interrupción.

- Me llamo Elyon Trieshën – contestó ella rápidamente observando con disimulo su porte atlético y su atractiva faz – vengo de Beauxbatons para cursar 6º y 7º en Hogwarts.

- ¿Trieshën? Me suena, recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre en algún momento antes...

- Bueno, no creo – contestó Elyon nerviosa – si me disculpáis voy al servicio.

Elyon salió del compartimiento con una expresión extraña en la cara, como si la hubiesen descubierto, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y fuesen a castigarla.

- ¡Ya sé! – concluyó de repente Zabini.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó Draco.

- Ella, su nombre; ya sé de que la conozco.

- Suéltalo ya.

- Ella es el Diamante Negro de Beauxbatons.

Draco se había quedado perplejo, ¿a qué se refería Zabini con el Diamante Negro? Zabini interpretó su interrogante y prosiguió:

- Es la alumna más estudiosa, inteligente, fría y cruel de todo ese selecto colegio. La revista "El brujo de hoy" publicó no hace mucho un reportaje entero sobre ella, su expediente académico es tan amplio, brillante y limpio que ni tú ni nadie conseguiría tenerlo en toda una vida de trabajo. Sus padres trabajan en Asuntos Internacionales del ministerio de magia y es de sangre tan limpia que nos podríamos desinfectar con ella. Sobre sus amistades en el colegio no se tiene conocimiento puesto que jamás ha tenido ninguna relación conocida con nadie y todo el mundo le tiene verdadero pánico, por eso le llaman el Diamante Negro, es la chica más deseada de todo ese colegio.

Tras oír esas palabras Malfoy se sintió extraño, él sabía que Elyon era especial por algo, pero nunca habría sospechado que era por eso. Entonces, se puso como meta ser mejor que ella, le encantaban los retos y aquel era uno que no podía dejar escapar.

El viaje transcurrió sin muchos cambios, salvo cuando llegó Pansy Parkinson acompañada de Millicent Bullstrode y Hans Hecvert, con esa compañía pasaron todo el viaje hasta Hogwarts. En el compartimiento de Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaban a echar en falta la molesta presencia de Malfoy, que acostumbraba a pasarse al menos a darles la "bienvenida" todos los años. Harry iba más callado de lo normal, estaba como ausente, Hermione notó eso y se sentó a su lado para hablar con él mientras Ron jugaba con Neville, Luna y Ginny una partida de Gobstones.

- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione.

- Nada. Sólo pensaba.

- Venga Harry, nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que algo no va bien.

- Toma, lee esto – Harry acercó entonces a Hermione un trozo de pergamino escrito con una letras bastante lograda la cual reconoció enseguida, era una carta de Dumbledore.

"_Querido Harry_

_Debo comunicarte un hecho que quizá repercuta un poco en tu curso este año en Hogwarts y en tu vida a largo plazo. Este año conocerás a un pariente tuyo, de tu misma edad, que vendrá a estudiar a Hogwarts este curso y el siguiente. Es tu prima Elyon Trieshën. _

_Elyon viene de Beauxbatons y sus padres se han mudado a Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo._

_La razón por la cual nunca se te había revelado la existencia de estos parientes es porque en los tiempos en que se produjo la muerte de tus padres, su padre Julius Trieshën fue relacionado muy cercanamente con Voldemort. _

_Con esto que sabes ahora no puedes juzgar a Elyon, nadie tiene la culpa de los errores de sus mayores, pero tampoco creo prudencial que seas tú quien se acerque a ella. Si sus intenciones son buenas no lo sé, pero no sería beneficioso para ninguno de los dos una trifulca de sangre. Para ti porque puede ser la oportunidad de encontrar trozos de tu pasado y de conocer a alguien muy especial y para ella porque tengo entendido que es una alumna ejemplar y porque tú puedes ser un apoyo en su difícil vida. _

_Albus Dumbledore"_

- ¿Prima? ¿Elyon? ¿Voldemort?

- Shh...

- Pero, pero...

- Hermione, por favor te pido que no digas nada de esto quiero que ella me ayude a reconstruir mi vida. Además, no tiene porque ser partidaria de Voldemort. Por favor.

- Está bien. Esperaré a conocerla. – Hermione abrazó a Harry y comenzó a preguntarle cosas sobre el Quidditch para que se olvidase un poco todo aquello.

La llegada al castillo fue normal, Elyon tuvo que esperar a que todo el mundo saliese para no ser vista y esperó a que el propio profesor Snape la viniese a buscar a la estación de Hogsmeade para llevarla al castillo. Ella ya lo conocía, había sido amigo de su padre y sabía que también mantenía una estrecha relación de amistad con los Malfoy. Durante el viaje al castillo, Snape le explicó que iba a ser seleccionada para una de las casas y que debía entrar por una puerta al otro lado del gran comedor para evitar molestias.

Al entrar en el castillo ya no se veía un alma por los pasillos. Cuando entró en el gran comedor, Elyon pudo comprobar la cantidad ingente de alumnos existente en el colegio. Al acabar la selección de los de 1º, un poco nerviosa, se sentó en la banqueta ante la sorpresa de todos y le fue colocado sobre la cabeza el sombrero seleccionador.

- Bien, veamos – dijo el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la chica - ¡vaya! Tenemos aquí una Trieshën, el eslabón perdido. Pero no eres tan fácil de situar. Tienes muchas facultades que facilitan tu entrada en Slytherin pero tu sangre fluye hacia Gryffindor – Elyon estaba muy nerviosa – entonces... Elyon tu casa será... – todo el mundo contuvo la respiración – ¡SLYTHERIN!

La casa de Slytherin vitoreó hasta la llegada de Elyon a la mesa, Draco la felicitó y Blaise se dejó llevar por la emoción dándole un abrazo delante de todos, Elyon se separó y para evitar que Zabini pensará que lo rechazaba le lanzó una mirada cómplice cuando nadie miraba.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor se había seguido con mucha atención la selección del Diamante Negro. No sólo había llegado el rumor de su nombre, sino que un historial entero de su vida se había extendido como la pólvora por todas las mesas. Harry y Hermione habían seguido muy de cerca todo lo ocurrido y no les sorprendió, al ver la apariencia de Elyon, que el sombrero seleccionador la hubiera puesto en Slytherin; si era tan fría como demostraba, no era de otra casa.

En la mesa de Slytherin todo el mundo miraba a la recién llegada con asombro y envidia. Entonces, Elyon se levantó y se encaminó hacia Harry. Cuando llegó se dirigió a él:

- ¿Harry?

- Sí, soy yo – Harry le dirigió a Elyon una sonrisa que provocó más de una envidia.

- Yo soy Elyon. Soy tu...

- ...prima – terminó Harry – ya lo sé.

- Bueno, yo no sé que te habrán dicho de mí, pero quiero dejarte muy claro que me gustaría conocerte y que no quiero que ninguna estúpida barrera o rivalidad innecesaria exista entre nosotros.

- Estoy muy de acuerdo – Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano a su prima, ella la tomó y después le dio un muy breve beso en la mejilla y volvió a su sitio.

La mesa de Gryffindor era un cúmulo de caras asombradas, que se arremolinó en torno a Harry en cuanto Elyon se alejó de la mesa. Ron no se lo creía y casi se atraganta con un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- ¿El Diamante es tu prima? ¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada?

- Oye Harry – dijo Seamus - ¿me la presentas?

- El Diamante Negro prima de Harry, ¡eso si que es increíble!

- ¿Elyon Trieshën es tu prima? – le preguntó Neville – pues no os parecéis ni en el blanco de los ojos, a mí me da un poco de miedo.

- Bueno, ya vale ¿no? – ahora era Hermione quien interrumpía – se enteró hace poco y no tiene ganas de escuchar vuestros estúpidos comentarios. Y no te va a conseguir una cita con ella, Aaron; así que desiste.

Harry agradeció a Hermione su intervención y en cuanto pudo se levantó de la mesa rumbo a su sala común.

Por otro lado, Draco estaba esperando a Elyon para acompañarla a su sala común.

- Draco – lo llamó Elyon al pie de la puerta del gran comedor.

- Sí, ya voy.

- Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Pues claro, dime.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me miró con esa cara cuando fui a conocer a mi primo? ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?

- Nadie sabía que eras pariente de Potter. No se podían imaginar que tú ibas a levantarte delante de todo el mundo para saludarlo y que aún por encima ibas a darle un beso en público.

- Pero sólo fue un beso de familia, es mi primo y lo acabo de conocer.

- Todo el mundo pensaba que el Diamante Negro jamás daba una exhibición de afecto en público – dijo Draco con seguridad.

- ¿Así que es por eso? – dijo ella con notable frialdad – mi nombre traspasa fronteras, ¿eh? Pues quiero que sepas que en mi anterior colegio no habría hecho esto pero no quiero que mi vida en Hogwarts sea un reflejo de la que llevaba en Beauxbatons. La competencia de allí me obligaba a no tener amigos para ser la primera en todo y conseguir que mis padres confiaran en mí, ahora que voy a estar un año casi entero sin ellos será el momento de hacer lo que quiera sin levantar demasiadas sospechas; no busco ser amiga de nadie, busco ser amiga de quien yo quiera.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerró, ella tenía miedo de algo y no dejaría que nadie lo descubriese. Nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño. Ella sólo quería libertad, algo que le había sido vetado durante toda su vida. De repente Draco sintió pena. Acababan de llegar a la sala común.

Los días pasaron y Elyon hizo notar enseguida porque le habían puesto aquel nombre en su antiguo colegio. Siempre llevaba la cabeza muy alta, hablaba con mucha seguridad con todos los profesores, sólo le dirigía la palabra a quien ella quería y por una vez había alguien tan brillante como Hermione Granger en todas las clases. De hecho compartían las mismas asignaturas puesto que Elyon estaba muy adelantada en Adivinación y aborrecía Estudios Muggles (a la inversa que Hermione).

Las relaciones de amistad de Elyon eran realmente tres: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Harry Potter; el resto sólo se cruzaban una palabra con ella cuando ella quería. Este último detalle le dolía especialmente a Hermione puesto que Elyon apenas cruzaba una palabra con ella.

Un día, cuando se encontraban en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid llamó a Harry para "hacerle unas preguntas para comprobar si había estado atendiendo en la explicación de las propiedades mágicas de los gnomos de jardín".

- Veamos Harry, ¿cómo va tu composición sobre los gnomos de jardín?

- Creo que tengo dificultad con este detalle – dijo Harry haciendo que Hagrid se acercase a su pergamino y, por consiguiente, a él.

- ¿Cómo te va con tu prima? – dijo Hagrid entre dientes.

- Se acerca mucho a mí y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, es una buena chica.

- Me alegro de que no sea como su padre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Julius era de todo menos un buen chico, si ella es como su madre no hay problema, una mujer muy inteligente pero que se enamoró del chico equivocado.

Hagrid se separó enseguida de Harry y procuró que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaban hablando.

Tras la conversación con Hagrid, Harry se sentía confuso así que decidió dar un paseo por la orilla del lago. Pero allí se encontró a alguien que no esperaba...

- Elyon? Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry a su prima que estaba llorando apoyada en un árbol.

- Harry! Yo... yo... me duele tanto el corazón! Harry... – consiguió decir Elyon antes de que su voz se quebrase de nuevo por culpa de las lágrimas.

- Pero Elyon, por favor tranquilízate y no llores que me partes el alma. Cuéntame qué te pasa, quizá yo pueda solucionarlo o ayudarte de alguna manera.

A Elyon le costó varios minutos procesar lo que Harry le había dicho y, tras un leve suspiro, fijó sus ojos en el horizonte y habló:

- Llevamos ya dos meses de convivencia, cierto? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – y en ese tiempo has podido comprobar a quién considero yo mis verdaderos amigos.

- Malfoy, Zabini y yo, no?

- Eso es. Pero más allá de toda amistad, Draco es para mí un ser especialmente...

- Querido? – interrumpió Harry.

- Sí... – dijo Elyon rompiendo nuevamente a llorar.

- Pero, por qué lloras? Es evidente que él también siente algo por ti, no? Yo creo que es lo que aparenta, o no?

- Él no me quiere, usa esa estúpida máscara para no ser descubierto.

- Máscara? Ser descubierto? A qué te refieres? – la inquietud de Harry hacia el tema cada vez iba en aumento.

- Draco ama a alguien que no está a su alcance, sentiría vergüenza si lo viesen con ella porque todo su mundo se desvanecería. La ama aunque debe odiarla y su interior se debate entre el deber y el deseo. Tiene que odiarla por tradición, porque su familia lo ha educado así y porque si supieran que ella es su elegida serían capaces de...

- Elyon, cómo sabes eso? Te lo ha dicho él?

- Estás loco? Eso sería como firmar su pena de muerte! Pero, yo he usado otros métodos para averiguarlo. Nunca te he dicho por qué no doy adivinación?

- No, nunca.

- En nuestra familia hay más de un secreto, nuestra bisabuela tenía el don de la adivinación, pero no el mismo don que puede tener la profesora Trelawny, sino el don de la premonición. Y se transmite cada tres generaciones por vía materna a las mujeres de su familia.

- Entonces tu posees ese don?

- Sí. Antes no era capaz de controlarlo y no entendía que eran esas visiones que tenía hasta que mi madre comprendió que era lo que me pasaba. Desde entonces mi profesor de adivinación Gustav Vladaski me ha dado clases particulares durante 5 años y ha conseguido que sea totalmente consciente y dueña de mi don.

- Quién es la chica?

- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo decírtelo. No debes saberlo. Por tu bien.

- Está bien. En respecto a cómo te sientes...

- Mal, realmente mal.

- Yo también estuve enamorado de una chica, sabes? El año pasado. Se llama Cho Chang. Y al parecer fui yo quien le rompió el corazón a ella porque pensó que me gustaba Hermione. Qué soberana tontería!

- Pobrecita. Nunca le contaste la verdad?

- No hizo falta, sus padres se la llevaron este año a tu escuela porque no era capaz de soportar los recuerdos de la muerte de su anterior novio.

- Vaya, eso debe ser un duro golpe.

- Yo lo vi morir – dijo Harry con una voz grave y tranquila.

- Lo siento Harry, no tenía ni idea.

Entonces se hizo un silencio en el que Harry se quedó mirando para los inquietantes ojos verdes de su prima, muy parecidos a los suyos.

- Piensa que hay más chicos que están esperando para hacerte feliz.

- Muchas gracias Harry – dijo su prima sonriéndole.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, Harry había quedado con Elyon para enseñarle a volar con su escoba, cosa que en Beauxbatons no estaba muy remunerada y que apenas les gustaba.

Esa mañana Elyon estaba muy contenta, Harry lo notó en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta del gran comedor para desayunar. Se había puesto una especie de maya de gimnasia muggle y una camiseta de tirantes a juego ambas negras (como siempre) y cruzadas por un par de líneas verdes; aunque lo más interesante de su indumentaria esa mañana era que llevaba el pelo suelto. Nadie la había visto nunca en el colegio con el pelo suelto, siempre llevaba una coleta agarrando su larga y ondulada melena negra.

Entró hablando con Zabini, al cual se le caía la baba por ella. Todas las Slytherin se le quedaban mirando a su paso y no era para menos, según los chicos de todas las casas del colegio, Elyon estaba considerada una de las chicas más bellas y se llevaba de calle a los chicos más guapos y de mejor reputación del colegio: el impresionante Blaise Zabini, el intocable Harry Potter y el frío Draco Malfoy. También entraban en su lista Ernie Macmillan y Steve Dolph de Huffelpuff, Víctor Jameson y Royer Strokes de Ravenclaw y Ronald Weasley y Gael Stern de Gryffindor.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y le dijo a su primo que la esperara en el vestíbulo porque tenía que recoger su escoba. A las 10:15 se encaminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch que estaba completamente desierto.

En ese mismo momento, en la biblioteca, la Sra. Pince ayudaba a Hermione a buscar información para Aritmancia en la Sección Prohibida.

- Bien señorita Granger, aquí tiene todo lo que he podido recopilar en la segunda estantería espero que le sea útil.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Hermione sin fijarse en que alguien la observaba.

Hermione estaba sola en la biblioteca, él lo sabía y por eso aprovechó el momento justo para abordarla en cuanto la Sra. Pince salió de la Sección Prohibida hacia su despacho.

- Qué haces Granger?

- Me has dado un susto de muerte Malfoy. Qué es lo que quieres?

- Simplemente paseo Granger, acaso está prohibido?

- Te debe encantar pasear Malfoy, ya que en estas últimas 5 semanas te has cruzado en mi camino todos los días mientras paseabas – Hermione lo miró ceñuda – qué es lo que estás tramando?

Y de repente sin previo aviso Draco se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la besó poniendo en ese beso toda la pasión que llevaba guardada durante mucho tiempo. En ese momento, Elyon se precipitaba al vacío al caer de su escoba...

- Elyon!!! – gritó Harry mientras aceleraba su Saeta de Fuego para alcanzar a su prima antes de que ésta llegase al suelo.

Justo cuando el cuerpo de Elyon estaba a pocos metros del suelo Harry conseguía agarrar a la chica inconsciente por la cintura.

- Elyon! Abre los ojos, por favor! Elyon!

Los ojos de Elyon se abrieron y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Lo ha hecho – dijo la chica en un susurro.

- Hecho? El qué? Quién?

- La ha besado y no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, de lo que ha desencadenado. Se ha condenado! – dijo la chica con un grito desgarrador.

Harry la llevó a la enfermería y no volvió a tocar el tema en el tiempo en que Madam Pomfrey tardaba en reponer a Elyon del susto. Al dejar la estancia para dirigirse a comer, Harry le hizo una pregunta a su prima:

- Te referías a Malfoy, no es así?

Elyon no contestó, se limitó a mirar a su queridísimo primo directamente a los ojos como intentando decir con ellos lo que con su boca no quería afirmar.

Durante la comida ni Harry ni Hermione dijeron ni una palabra y apenas comieron. Ambos guardaban un secreto con respecto a dos personas que no se habían presentado en el comedor a esa hora.

- Dónde está Draco? – preguntaba Pansy Parkinson a Blaise Zabini cuando este se acababa de sentar en la mesa de Slytherin.

- En la habitación.

- Por qué no ha venido a comer?

- Dijo que no tenía ganas. Me pasas el zumo de calabaza?

- Cógelo tú mismo – dijo Pansy con cara de fastidio al recibir tan simple respuesta del moreno.

- Oye, has visto a Elyon?

- NI SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ NI ME IMPORTA ESA ESTÚPIDA TRIESHEN! – respondió Pansy voceando a los cuatro vientos y dejando claro el resentimiento que tenía hacia el Diamante Negro.

Esa misma tarde al acabar sus clases Harry tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch así que se dirigió al campo con el resto del equipo.

- Bien chicos – decía Angelina – este curso es decisivo en mi carrera en este deporte y quiero que me ayudéis bajo cualquier circunstancia a conseguir la copa de Quidditch...

- Porque tu vida depende de ello – continuó Ginny con deje aburrido en sus palabras – nos lo has dicho un millón de veces, es que acaso crees que estamos sordos???

- Lo siento, pero es la ilusión de mi vida!

- Estás perdonada Angie, pero tómatelo con más calma, ok?

- Está bien, comencemos – y dicho esto lanzó la Quaffel al centro del campo donde ya volaban a sus anchas el resto de las pelotas.

Cuando ya llevaban unas 2 horas entrenando, Ron llamó a Harry para avisarle que su prima estaba en las gradas. Éste descendió de una altura de unos 200 pies para ver qué tal se encontraba Elyon.

- Hola preciosa! Qué tal te encuentras?

- Hola Harry! – dijo ella sonriendo. Tenía la cara ligeramente sonrojada y parecía feliz.

- Perece que estás muy bien, o me equivoco?

- Pues... bueno, se puede decir que sí. He estado hablando con Zabini, ya sabes, el mejor amigo de Draco, él me contó lo que yo ya había visto esta mañana en mi visión y al parecer no estaba sorprendido; dijo que ya se lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo, puesto que a Draco le gusta ella desde hace mucho.

- Y por eso vienes tan colorada y sonriente?

- Esto... yo... – Elyon no sabía hacia donde mirar – jejeje – rió – tuve una premonición cuando Zabini me estaba dando un abrazo para consolarme y...

- Y...

- Pues que le gusto mucho... bueno en realidad está enamorado de mí – se volvió a sonrojar.

- Y a ti te gusta él?

- Pues la verdad es que es un amigo incondicional y siempre está ahí para mí, siempre me escucha y jamás te ha criticado, en mi presencia por lo menos. Además es guapo y el Quidditch se le nota tanto como a ti – dijo Elyon alabando el bien formado cuerpo de su primo.

- Bueno, bueno. He de reconocer que Zabini es uno de los pocos Slytherin a los que no he oído metiéndose conmigo. Ahora, - continuó Harry con cara seria - me vas a contar quien fue la persona que viste cuando te caíste de la escoba?

- Está bien, pero con una condición, que bajo ningún concepto le cuentes esto a nadie aunque lo creas necesario por amistad, bajo ningún concepto – volvió a repetir Elyon.

- Por amistad? – se extrañó Harry – está bien lo prometo.

- La persona que hará caer a Draco, la que se arriesgó a besar esta mañana en la biblioteca y la misma que lo ama con la misma pasión y amargura que él a ella, es... Hermione Granger.

- Qué? – susurró Harry – dime que no es cierto por favor – él sabía que su prima no le mentía, pero era demasiado increíble – Elyon, no puede ser cierto; ella lo odia.

- Ella lo quiere desde hace casi tres años y le ha dolido cada una de las palabras que la maldecían salidas de la boca de Draco y cada una de las veces que la ha hecho quedar en ridículo. No tienes ni idea de cuanto lo desea, de cuantas veces ha llorado escondida entre las sábanas, de noche en su habitación, y cuanto tiempo lleva esperando ese beso.

Harry tenía que asimilarlo, tenía que sentarse a pensar, tenía... tendría que callarse y no parecer demasiado preocupado por su mejor amiga, aunque le hubiese ocultado eso durante tres años.

- Bajo ningún concepto debe enterarse de que lo sabes, y mucho menos de mis premoniciones. Si ella llegase a sospechar que tú lo sabes se alejaría de Draco y eso provocaría que Draco se oscureciese, provocaría que se entregase a su padre y a Voldemort – la cara de Elyon se tornó oscura y dejó de sonreír – la quiere y no le va a hacer daño, te lo prometo. Pero sólo saldrá bien si es él quien decide el ritmo de las cosas. Tendrá que sobrepasar muchas barreras, primero la incoherencia de su paso, después el rechazo de los Slytherin y por último la aceptación de los Gryffindor. Si todo sale bien, quizá no tengas que luchar sólo contra Voldemort y la profecía te será favorable.

- Cómo sabes tú lo de la profecía? – dijo Harry muy sorprendido y asustado.

- Harry!!! – llamó Ron desde las alturas.

- Qué quieres Ron?

- Nos vamos, se ha acabado el entrenamiento.

- Está bien, yo acompañaré a mi prima al castillo.

- Harry creo que debemos dejar esta conversación para otro momento – dijo Elyon cuando llegaron al castillo – nadie debe enterarse y la verdad es difícil de asimilar.

- Pero tengo derecho a saberlo, soy el elegido, el que arriesgará su vida – dijo Harry casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te lo haré saber, en algún momento entenderás y entonces serás lo suficientemente fuerte. Tranquilo, sólo ten paciencia.

Y Elyon se fue hacia las mazmorras a la casa Slytherin dejando a Harry sólo.

Algunas semanas después, mientras dormía, Harry sintió la calidez de una mano rozando su cara, abrió sus ojos y vio a su prima, que lo miraba con dulzura, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia la estancia se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su dormitorio, ni siquiera estaba en su cama, sino tirado en el suelo de una especie de espacio sin paredes ni puertas ni fin ni principio, donde todo era blanco.

- Dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry a su prima.

- En el Plano Onírico – contestó con voz calmada su prima.

- Eres real?

- Sí Harry, quizá no mi cuerpo ni el tuyo lo sean pero tanto mi mente como la tuya son reales en este lugar.

- Cómo hemos llegado aquí? Para qué me has traído?

- Yo no te he traído, aquí vienes tú todas las veces que sueñas, lo único que he hecho ha sido entrar en tu Plano Onírico con mis poderes mentales y mucha concentración para responder a tus preguntas de manera que nadie pueda encontrarnos y de manera que nadie pueda saber lo que te voy a decir.

- Yo también puedo entrar en tu Plano Onírico o en el de cualquier otro?

- Sí, pero hay dos formas de entrar, la primera precisa mucha concentración y conocimiento de la persona, en ese caso entrarás en su mente sólo para ver sus sueños, sin poder modificarlos ni tampoco comunicarte con él; para hacer lo que yo he hecho ahora necesitas mucho poder, conocimientos antiguos, buenas intenciones y un lazo de sangre (impuesto o creado). Cuesta mucho aprender a utilizar este poder y muy pocos magos lo tienen, algunos nacen con el poder, otros lo consiguen tras mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento mental. En mi caso nací con él, pero cada una de estas sesiones me provoca un cansancio mental que me deja inconsciente durante varias horas, por ello debo usarlo de noche.

- Cómo supiste que tenías el poder?

- Tú también lo tienes, corre por tu sangre, mi madre me enseñó a usarlo, se transmite a todas las generaciones de nuestra familia y aunque todos lo tienen muy pocos aprenden a usarlo y la mayoría no saben que lo poseen.

- Cómo puedo aprender a usarlo?

- No lo sé, quizá debas hablar con Dumbledore, él siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer.

- Ya es hora de que me digas lo que debo saber – sentenció Harry muy serio.

- Soy la llave de tu destino, por eso estoy aquí.

- La llave de mi destino?, no había nada de eso mencionado en la profecía.

- Harry, cuando nací Dumbledore aprovechó que mi padre se había ido de viaje, para visitar a mi madre y para verme a mí. Mi padre no aprobaba el hecho de que mi madre estuviese en contacto con él así que sólo podían hablar en muy pocas ocasiones. Mi madre y tu padre eran primos carnales, lo cual quiere decir que compartimos bisabuela, fue ella quien avisó a Dumbledore de que una profesora de adivinación sería la clave de la caída del mal y fue ella quien al preconizar mi nacimiento tres generaciones después, sentenció mi destino. Mi madre me crió al amparo de todos los consejos de Dumbledore y con la esperanza de que mi destino se cumpliese, pero para ello todo debería ser milimétricamente calculado. Yo no debería encariñarme con nadie, debería aprender a confiar en mí misma y a ser fría y calculadora. Eso sorprendió a mi padre, ya que él pensaba que mi madre lo hacía porque quería que fuese como él, lo que él no sabía era que yo tenía en mi interior mucho más poder del que jamás tendría él y que nunca sería utilizado para el mal. Mi madre contrató a Gustav Vladaski para darme clases y enseñarme a controlar mi don; para ocultarle mi don a mi padre se inventó que los profesores le habían dicho que flojeaba en adivinación, mi padre me castigó durante un año entero por bajar en mis calificaciones, su castigo constaba en no poder ir con él a las reuniones de altos cargos del ministerio y a no poder dirigirme a él si él no reclamaba mi presencia, fue el año más tranquilo de mi vida. El año pasado, Dumbledore movió hilos en el ministerio para que enviaran a mis padres a Gran Bretaña, de esa manera me tendría más vigilada y mi madre estaría más tranquila. Mi padre se alegró que fuese al mismo colegio que él y me retó a que superase sus calificaciones "_a ver si eres capaz de superar a tu padre en Hogwarts, el nivel de estudios es un poco más alto aunque no son tan rectos y refinados como en Beauxbatons_" – dijo Elyon imitando la voz socarrona de su padre – Para su desgracia lo he superado con creces. Una vez aquí ya sabes el resto.

- Pero, por qué la llave de mi destino?

- Yo debo estar presente en esa lucha, y la diferencia con mi ausencia estando en el otro lado, está en que serás mucho más fuerte y poderoso ya que la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas.

- Quieres decir que cuando esto pase tú estarás al lado de Voldemort?

- Eso debe pasar, Draco y yo debemos estar de ese lado.

- Malfoy también?

- Si todo sale bien, sí. Lo predije hace dos años, un chico rubio con una gran pena en su interior, que luchaba en su corazón contra el amor que cada vez era más fuerte y el odio que se desvanecía. Fue mi madre quien puso sobre aviso a Dumbledore y éste quien descubrió que era Draco. Me cercioré de ello cuando lo conocí este verano.

- Pero si eso es cierto, te perderé. Y... espera... eso quiere decir que Hermione también sufrirá por culpa de Malfoy.

- Para eso aún falta tiempo, sólo confía en mí. Es un sufrimiento menor, un sufrimiento mucho menor que la muerte. Lo que nos espera a Draco y a mí nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Dumbledore al preguntarme si quería continuar con esto, fue capaz de negarme que quizá perdiese la vida con ello.

- No puedo ponerte en peligro, significas demasiado para mí. Lo siento Elyon, pero no puedo aceptar que pierdas la vida por mí, ni tú ni Malfoy.

- No Harry, tú ya no puedes hacer nada porque la decisión ya está tomada, lo he pensado bien y si yo soy el eslabón perdido, significa que mi destino es irremediable aunque intente escapar de él. Al menos he de hacer bien las cosas. Y por Draco no te preocupes, está destinado a ello, al igual que tú y que yo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Harry intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo eso, debería perder a su prima sólo para poder salvarse y Hermione debería perder la razón de su amor por él también. Elyon lo abrazó y le susurró al oído:

- No te creas culpable, en todo esto tú eres otra pieza más del puzzle y nadie te ha asegurado que salgas ileso de ello, lo vas a hacer no sólo por ti, sino por todos los que sufrirán y sufrieron a manos de Voldemort.

- Yo... No me olvides, aunque la oscuridad te cubra, recuerda que sigues estando en mi corazón.

En ese momento la luz se apagó y Harry se sintió caer, cuando abrió los ojos estaba otra vez en su cama, empapado en sudor y temblando, y Elyon ya no estaba a su lado.

Pasaron los meses y las cosas parecían progresar, Hermione hacía escapadas muy extrañas a horas más que extrañas y Draco, según les contaba Zabini a Elyon y Harry, también. Draco comenzó a ser muy borde con los Slytherin que no eran sus amigos, de manera que comenzaron a pasar mucho de él y también de Zabini; de ese modo podía tener más tranquilidad a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa porque ya no lo vigilaban ni lo intentaban complacer a todas horas. Hermione por su parte promovía la integración de los alumnos de otras casas en actividades extraescolares de manera que Draco y ella, además de un montón de gente más de otras casas, podían pasar más tiempo juntos. A Hermione le complació mucho ver a Harry con Elyon y Zabini, y ver que éstos a su vez comenzaban a llevarse muy bien con los otros Gryffindor como, por ejemplo, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, los gemelos Weasley,...

Hacia mediados de marzo, Draco había tomado la decisión de decir la verdad a los que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, ya había dado dos pasos y aquel era el tercero y último, y ya sería libre.

Dumbledore les había dejado la sala de los menesteres para sus reuniones, ya que eran un grupo heterogéneo y numeroso. El grupo en cuestión estaba formado por: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Padma Patil, Henri Mcmillan, Justin Finch-Flecher, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Elyon Trieshën.

Cuando entraron en la sala, Draco les pidió silencio y comenzó a hablar:

- Bueno, tengo algo que contaros. Sé que os puede parecer extraño o incoherente, pero… estoy enamorado de Hermione y somos novios desde noviembre – Draco dijo esto mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos y después levantó la vista al resto de los integrantes del grupo.

- QUÉ? – dijo repentinamente Pansy – TÚ, TRAIDOR DE SANGRE, ESTÚPIDO INCONSCIENTE, QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO??? ME HE INTEGRADO EN ESTE GRUPO INCOHERENTE Y VOMITIVO POR TI, A PESAR DE QUE NO TRAGO AL CARARRAJADA, NI A WEASLEYPIS, NI A LA CHULA PERFECTA DE TRIESHEN Y MUCHO MENOS A LA SABIHONDA SANGRE-SUCIA-GRANGER, Y AHORA VIENES TÚ A DECIRME QUE ERES SU NOVIO? AHORA VIENES A DECIRME QUE VAS A TRAICIONAR A TUS PADRES, A TUS VERDADEROS AMIGOS Y A MÍ??? DRACO MALFOY VAS A SABER REALMENTE LO QUE ES LA CRUELDAD Y EL DOLOR!!! VAS A SUFRIR EN TU PROPIA CARNE EL DOLOR DE MI CORAZÓN ROTO Y EL DE LA MALDAD DE TU PADRE EN CUANTO SE LO DIGA!!! – y dicho esto se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero de repente 14 rayos de luz se dirigieron directamente a la espalda de Pansy - Ahh! – gritó ella al recibir el fuerte impacto.

Todos los allí presentes excepto Hermione, Draco y Elyon decidieron dar a Pansy lo merecido por sus palabras y su intención.

- No! Qué habéis hecho? – exclamó Draco yendo al momento al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Pansy.

- Pero Draco, iba a delatarte, no puede decírselo a tu padre, si no…

- Si no qué? – ahora era Elyon quien hablaba – si no sólo adelantará lo inevitable? Si no sólo hacer que Draco se dé cuenta de que se había equivocado?

- Qué? Pero Elyon…

- Nada de peros primo, no sé que estúpida idea era esta y creo que Pansy tiene razón, donde nos hemos metido? Yo no soy como vosotros, yo no soy una blandengue ni una niña dulce ni nada que se asemeje a vosotros. Yo soy fuerte y mucho más poderosa e inteligente que ninguno de vosotros, incluido tú mi querido primo – en este momento los ojos de Elyon se volvieron negros, como la noche al igual que sus labios, que tornaron del rosa pálido al oscuro tono del carbón.

- Elyon – dijo Pansy ya recuperada y con un tono de miedo en su voz – Sólo fingías?

- Sí Parkinson, y para ti soy Trieshën, para ti y para todos los que osen dirigirse a mí, me habéis oído?

- Draco, - dijo Hermione temerosa - Draco háblame, dime que no eres como ella, dime que no eres…

- Cállate! – sonó tronadora la voz de Draco, que estaba de espaldas – no te atrevas a hablarme nunca más, olvida mis palabras y todo el contacto conmigo. Me das asco y me doy asco por haber estado a tu lado. Te odio y no entiendo como he podido hacer esto durante tanto tiempo – de repente Draco se giró y todos pudieron comprobar que sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Elyon, negros y llenos de maldad – no entiendo que clase de embrujo me has hecho pero desde luego ya no surte efecto Granger. Ya nada me ata a ti asquerosa sangre su...

En ese instante la mano de Hermione se estampaba en la cara de Draco callando sus palabras y dejando que fuese ella quien vociferase su furia:

- Retorcido gusano asqueroso, que te crees que has hecho? Qué extraño ser eres? Nadie es tan asqueroso y tan rastrero... – lágrimas – nadie es tan negro – más lágrimas – nadie tiene tanta maldad, ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort!!!

- Hermione – intentó tranquilizar Harry fallidamente.

- Muérete Malfoy, tú y tus estúpidos amigos. Nadie como vosotros merece vivir. No mereces mis lágrimas, ni mi dolor; no mereces nada mío así que sal de mi vista y olvídate incluso de que existo porque tú para mí has dejado de existir – Hermione pronunció todas estas palabras chillando, sacándose de dentro el miedo, el dolor y el corazón. Y dejó de llorar, no hubo ni una lágrima más, nada; ni una frase que contuviese su nombre, ni una mirada hacia él, nada.

A partir de este momento el Trío Dorado estaría en segundo plano, acababa de nacer el Círculo Negro: El Diamante Negro (Elyon Trieshën), El Dragón de Plata (Draco Malfoy), La Serpiente Venenosa (Pansy Parkinson) y El Ángel de la Oscuridad (Blaise Zabini). Su historia se tornó oscura, eran temidos por todos y cada uno de los alumnos del colegio, incluso por algún profesor, sabían que eran muy poderosos, sabían que juntos eran demasiado poderosos.

Harry se entregó a los estudios para no levantar sospechas ya que él sabía que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, o por lo menos quería creer las cosas que su prima le había confesado en el sueño, pero y si eran mentira? Dudas, dudas, nada más que dudas y una pequeña esperanza que se escindía poco a poco en su cabeza. Dumbledore lo había instado a recibir clases de Oclumancia, pero esta vez sería él quien se las diese. Hermione se había vuelto más estudiosa y cerrada que nunca, sólo hablaba con Ron y Harry. Ron se había preocupado de mantener en secreto todo lo que habían visto y oído aquel día fatal, era un experto con los Olibiate así que sólo recordarían el incidente Harry, Hermione y él. Además había sido instado por Harry a estudiar todo lo que pudiese.

Por mandato de Dumbledore, y sin aparente razón, se había cancelado la temporada de Quidditch (para mala suerte de Angelina).

Junio llegó y con él el último día de clase. Se encontraban todos en el gran comedor preparados para escuchar el discurso de final de curso del director:

- Queridos alumnos, después de todo un espléndido curso lleno de actividad, estudio y amistad, los profesores y yo queremos hacer una mención especial a ciertos alumnos que han destacado muy sobresalientemente en sus estudios y que por ello los creemos merecedores de un hueco en la sala de honor de Hogwarts.

Todos seguían con mucha expectación los premios:

- Al señor Draco Malfoy y al señor Blaise Zabini, por haber superado con 7 matrículas de honor y 2 sobresalientes todas sus materias – dijo con claro orgullo el profesor Snape.

- Al señor Ronald Weasley y al señor Harry Potter, por haber superado con 8 matrículas de honor y 1 sobresaliente todas las materias cursadas – dijo muy satisfecha la profesora McGonagall.

- Y por último, y no menos importante, a la señorita Hermione Granger y a la señorita Elyon Trieshën, por haber llevado un curso tan perfecto y haber conseguido 10 matrículas de honor, teniendo en cuenta que las dos cursaban una asignatura de más – exclamó muy contento el director - Ruego a los premiados que tras la comida se acerquen a mi despacho para felicitarlos personalmente. Y ahora... A COMER!

Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigían al despacho del director cuando derrepente escucharon un grito terrible, que salía del aula de Encantamientos. Salieron corriendo hacia allí y...

- VOLDEMORT! –exclamó Harry con los ojos llenos de rabia y sorpresa a sus pies yacía tendida una niña que debía ser de primer curso.

- Así es joven Potter, y esta vez no habrá nadie para salvarte. Tendré mi venganza ante los mismos ojos de Dumbledore y no lo sabrá hasta que alguien os encuentre muertos a ti y a tus amigos. Pero además – dijo mientras alzaba la mano derecha - esta vez seré precavido y no podrás usar uno de tus trucos, créeme, mis mortífagos – señaló hacia la espalda de Harry – no dejarán que falle nada.

- Ahora ya no soy el chico al que te enfrentaste hace dos años, esta vez no usaré un simple expeliarmus, esta vez no te daré tiempo – susurró Harry apretando la mano de Hermione y el hombro de Ron.

- Ya sé que no lo harás, te he estado observando muy de cerca, recibí todos los días desde el 1 de septiembre informes sobre tus logros.

- Mientes! – exclamó Ron – no has estado aquí, ninguno de ellos ha estado aquí – dijo señalando a los mortífagos.

- Claro que no he estado aquí, pero no necesito estar aquí, mis pupilos han hecho ese trabajo por mí, verdad?

Entonces entraron por una puerta lateral todos los miembros del Círculo Negro. Nadie dijo una palabra, pero uno de ellos ya sabía el final de aquella batalla.

- Eso que llevas colgado del cuello es el último Horcrux, verdad?

- Muy inteligente Potter – dijo Voldemort – Qué sabes tú de mis Horcruxes?

- Todo, todos y cada uno de los detalles de tu asquerosa existencia. De verdad creías que Dumbledore no me había preparado para algo así, de verdad creíste que iba a ser tan iluso?

- De todas maneras Potter, el Señor Oscuro es lo suficientemente poderoso como para seguir viviendo sin horcruxes tras una nueva batalla contra ti - dijo Malfoy adelantándose y poniéndo se al lado de un de los 3 mortífagos que acompañaban a Voldemort.

- Acaso creías que no habíamos planeado todo desde el principio? – lo secundó Zabini posicionándose al lado de otro de los mortífagos.

- Eres demasiado benevolente "querido primo" – dijo Elyon mirando directamente a los ojos a Harry – crees que todos tenemos algo dentro que nos va a hacer cambiar y ser buenos, no? – y se colocó delante de el último mortífago.

Voldemort disfrutaba viendo la escena desde la parte contraria a Harry en aquel círculo y se jactaba de su poder de embaucamiento.

- Qué os pasa ahora niños bonitos? – se rio Pansy – ya no tenéis a Dumbledore, verdad?

- No, - dijo Harry con una sonrisa – pero los tenemos a ellos.

- Ellos? – exclamó Voldemort derrepente.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus mortífagos en el suelo, inmovilizados y atados de pies y manos.

Derrepente las voces de Elyon, Draco y Blaise hicieron que la total atención recayese sobre ellos:

- Yo negaré el mal de mi propia existencia desde el bando contrario...

- ...todo lo que he sido o pude ser...

- ...y todo aquello que quisiste darme para llevarte mi alma...

- ...TODO AQUELLO QUE NUNCA SERÉ 

Y sin saber como una luz los unió a todos alrededor de Voldemort, haciendo que solo estuviese él en medio, y alguien más recitó junto a ellos el resto de la maldición:

- Todo aquello que su corazón no aceptará, el miedo y el dolor de tu vida inmortal a costa de la suya – dijo Hermione.

- Aunque nuestras vidas se vayan contigo – dijo Ron.

- Sólo uno vivirá – dijo Harry alzando la varita – _Avada Kedavra. _

Derrepente, se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que traspasó los muros, un silencio que abrió todas las puertas, un silencio que reconfortó todos los corazones.


End file.
